The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to narrowband operation with reduced sampling rate.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may provide for narrowband communication between wireless devices, such as those implementing machine-to-machine (M2M) communication or machine type communication (MTC). In some examples, MTC devices may have reduced complexity or reduced performance metrics and may be associated with narrowband communication, low cost operation, low power consumption, or the like. Signal processing using sampling rates appropriate for non-MTC devices may result in high processing complexity and power consumption relative to the capabilities of an MTC device.